


Gringo finge ser mi novio

by Ulkani194



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aparicion de paises latinos, Fanfic Corto, LatinHetalia - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulkani194/pseuds/Ulkani194
Summary: Catalina organiza una fiesta, pero está solo es para parejas, con la intención de colarse cuando se entera de que su ex estará ahí. Alejandro toma medidas extremas para asistir, teniendo que pedirle a cierto americano que se haga pasar por su novio.
Relationships: America/Mexico (Hetalia)





	1. ×Recordando×

**Author's Note:**

> •Los países no van a representar a su país, en resumen ellos serán humanos ordinarios.
> 
> •Algunas parejas que pondré no se si de verdad “existan”, solo las mencionaré para seguir con la trama, así que no se molesten si los “Shipps” no concuerdan con relaciones de los países en la vida real.

Cierta colombiana estaba más que feliz, ella junto con su pareja habían decidido organizar una fiesta para anunciar su noviazgo. El ecuatoriano haría lo que fuera por complacer a su novia, así que, si ella quería una fiesta, una fiesta es lo que tendría.

Dado el caso, Catalina había invitado a algunos de sus “hermanos” y uno que otro amigo por ahí, estaba demasiado emocionada, por lo que quería compartir su felicidad con todos los que pudiera.

—Pero, Cati, ¿Estas seguras de que solo quieres que vayan parejas? — Preguntó Francisco algo confundido

—Claro, si invitó a alguien que no tenga pareja solo haré que se sienta mal al estar rodeado en ese ambiente, y tú sabes que yo no quiero ver a nadie triste ese día— Respondió la chica mientras se peinaba frente al espejo

—Pero entonces eso quiere decir que algunos de tus “hermanos” no podrán ir a la fiesta— Comentó Francisco mirando con cautela una foto en donde se encontraban los latinos

—Bueno... Ahora que lo dices, me hace dudar un poco— La colombiana había dejado de peinarse dejando el peine sobre la mesa del tocador. —Creo que por eso a los que vaya a invitar tendré que decirles que es confidencial, así no le dirán a los demás.

—Solo esperemos que no se vayan a pelear solo porque no los invitaste.

—No lo harán, ya te dije que no deben enterarse— Habló levantándose de la silla mirándose por última vez en el espejo. —Mejor cambiando de tema, salgamos tú y yo, luego tendremos tiempo para organizar todo, ¿De acuerdo?

Catalina extendió su mano hacia su novio, Francisco la tomó sin dudarlo y los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro salieron de su pequeño departamento a pasar un tiempo en pareja.

Mientras que, en otra parte, un cuarteto de amigos estaba de los más alegres pasándola bien, conversaban, reían y hacían una que otra estupidez entre ellos. Aunque a veces no se llevarán bien, los cuatro se consideraban casi hermanos, así que no podían enojarse por siempre entre ellos.

—Manuel, te toca a ti— Habló un argentino mientras sostenía una bebida en su mano

Los cuatro luego de unas horas fueron a comer a un restaurante, sin saber quién iba a pagar.

—No es cierto, la última vez fui yo. Le toca a Alejandro— Se excusó cruzándose de brazos

—Nada de eso, le toca a Miguel— El mexicano miro suplicante al país, rogando de que se hiciera cargo

—Ahh, bien, pagaré yo esta vez, eso sí, la próxima entre los tres pagarán, he dicho— Sentenció Miguel sacando su billetera de su pantalón

—Si, si lo que digas— Sonrió Alejandro con diversión. —Luego si quieres volvemos a competir por quién cocina mejor.

El peruano sonrió con victoria. —Sabemos cómo va terminar eso, dime, ¿Seguro de que quieres que todos te vean llorar?

—No sería al revés.

Tanto el mexicano como el peruano voltearon a verse de manera retadora, Manuel y Martín los miraban sin mucho interés, ambos chicos estaban acostumbrados a que siempre Alejandro y Miguel pelearán por su gastronomía, por lo que mejor decidían no intervenir.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero este ganador tiene que irse— Martin sonrió ladino levantándose de su asiento luego de haber recibido una notificación en su teléfono

—¿Tan pronto? Pos ahora de ¿quién huyes o qué? — Preguntó Alejandro

El rubio soltó una risa irónica. —De nadie, solo Brasil me invitó a ver un partido con él, hace mucho que no convivimos, además quién no querría estar con este pibe como yo.

—Claramente yo no— Habló Manuel rodando los ojos

—Si, ya sé que tu no, pero nada más tu— Aclaró Martín restándole importancia. —En fin, tal vez nos veamos luego.

El argentino se despidió dejando a los países en lo suyo. Cuando minutos después el ahora trío salió de aquel restaurante, encontrándose con la nueva pareja.

—Catalina, Francisco, ¿Qué hacen en estos rumbos? — Preguntó Manuel

—Más bien qué hacen en México, ¿Por qué no me avisaron? Así pude haber ido por ustedes al aeropuerto— Reclamo el mexicano

—No queríamos incomodar, además esta es solo una salida de amigos, ¿No es cierto, Francisco? — La chica le sonrió a su novio mientras aún sostenía su brazo

—Claro, solo estamos de paseo, por aquí— El ecuatoriano sonrió nervioso

—¿Seguros? — Dudó Miguel. —¿Por qué no creo que hayan querido venir a otro país solo para una salida de “amigos”?

La pareja se miró con ciertos nervios, el único que podía saber hasta el momento de su relación sería el peruano, dado que Miguel tenía pareja, Alejandro y Manuel no.

—Jeje, Miguel, podemos hablar en privado— La colombiana soltó a su novio para luego tomar el del peruano, casi arrastrándolo lejos de sus amigos

—Calma, Catalina, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Se quejó Miguel sobándose su brazo después de ser soltado

—Debes prometer que no le dirás a Manuel ni a Alejandro— Habló la chica mirando un momento hacia los mencionados que hablaban con Francisco. —Miguel, promételo.

—Bien, si lo prometo, pero de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti— La colombiana soltó un pesado suspiro. —Francisco y yo somos pareja

El peruano parpadeo unos momentos, asimilando la información, luego abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo volteando a ver de manera dramática al ecuatoriano.

—Que tú y Francisco-

Catalina rápidamente tapó la boca de su amigo con la mano, evitando a que soltara lo que ella acababa de decir.

—Si, es verdad— Susurro. —Desde hace 2 semanas, por el momento eres el único que lo sabe.

Miguel quito la mano de la chica, permitiéndose hablar. —Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no quieres que Ale y Manu lo sepan?

—Lo sabrán a su tiempo, luego de que se realice la fiesta, yo misma les contaré.

—¿Fiesta?

Catalina asintió. —Si, haré una fiesta para anunciar mi relación con Francisco. Pero en esa fiesta solo irán los que tengan pareja, por eso no quiero que le digas nada sobre eso a Alejandro ni a Manuel, ni a nadie que conozca que no tenga pareja. ¿Entendiste?

—Si, lo entendí, no te preocupes, no diré nada— Aclaró el peruano. —Pero, ¿por qué me lo dijiste solo a mí?

—Porque a diferencia de Manuel y Alejandro, tú tienes pareja o es que acaso, ¿Terminaste con Rodrigo? — Preguntó

Miguel negó.

—Oh, entonces les haré llegar la invitación una vez estén listas— Sonrió la chica

—Bien, ¿Tienen idea de dónde la harán? — Cuestionó el peruano. —Podría ayudarlos

—Gracias, Miguel, pero por ahora Francisco y yo apenas estamos viendo cómo va a ser la fiesta. Si algo nos hace falta, te diré, ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien.

—Como sea, tengo que irme, Itzel me va a putear si no llegó a la hora que le dije— Habló el mexicano gruñendo por lo bajo

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo? — Se burló Manuel

—Créeme no querrás verla enojada— Aclaró Alejandro

—Bueno, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino. Hasta luego chicos.

Catalina y Francisco se despidieron, para que tiempo después el grupo de amigos también lo hicieran. Para suerte del mexicano, su amiga y compañera de casa no se encontraba, saludo a su pequeño Chihuahua y decidió recostarse sobre su cama de la habitación. En esos momentos sentía que su vida se había vuelto muy monótona.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer para cambiarla?

De pronto, una notificación le llegó a su teléfono, sin mucho lo interés lo dejó pasar, pero luego sonaron varios, así que sin otra opción tomó el móvil, sentándose sobre la cama revisando que eran varios mensajes de una sola persona.

—¿Matthew?

Alejandro leyó los mensajes, el canadiense lo estaba invitando a uno de sus concursos de hockey, el mexicano sabía que él era uno de los pocos amigos de Matthew, además de que el rubio lo apoyaba en cualquier momento, no podía solo ignorarlo, por lo que aceptó la invitación.

**Perdón por no leer tus mensajes antes Maple, pero sí, iré ¿Dónde será?**

**Don't worry, Alex. Será aquí en Canadá dentro de tres días.**

**¿¡En tres días!? Mateo, por qué chingados me avisas hasta ahora, ni siquiera tengo nada listo.**

**Sorry Ale, pero también me tomó por sorpresa la competencia. ¿Aun así irás?**

El mexicano soltó un suspiro de resignación, si algo tenía claro era que si aceptaba algo, ya no debía echarse para atrás.

**Si Maple, todavía iré.**

**Thanks Ale, más tarde te enviaré el resto de la información.**

**Solo una última cosa.**

**Tell me.**

Alejandro dudo unos segundos si preguntarle o cambiar de tema.

**¿Tu hermano irá?**

**Claro que si, desde luego él siempre ha asistido a todas mis competencias...**

**Aunque, entiendo que no se lleven bien, pero tranquilo, Juan* también irá, así que no tienes que ponerte incómodo por estar solo con Alfred.**

**Bien, nos veremos luego Matthew.**

Alejandro apagó el móvil y volvió recostarse, todos sus conocidos y amigos sabían de su relación con el amante de las hamburguesas. Luego de que el rubio se alejara de él sin ninguna explicación, habían dejado de verse y hablarse.

De repente los recuerdos de su niñez con el estadounidense aparecieron en su mente, los dos se habían conocido en la primaria cuando el padre de Alejandro viajó a los Estados Unidos para un mejor trabajo. Alfred había sido uno de los pocos niños que lo trataban bien, dado que al ser latino era discriminado por el resto de sus compañeros. Alfred junto con otro compañero siempre lo defendían de aquellos niños.

Tiempo después continuaron viéndose, habían entablado una relación estable como mejores amigos, muy a pesar de que el “hermano mayor” del rubio no aprobaba su amistad. Nada pudo evitar que su relación creciera hasta convertirse en algo más que amigos.

Al principio todo era de ensueño, su noviazgo había permanecido en secreto, gracias al hermano mayor del rubio. Lamentablemente fueron descubiertos por este, obligando a que dijeran la verdad frente a los demás, los padres de ambos chicos estaban decepcionados, pues tenían la certeza de que sus hijos no serían capaces de ocultarle nada, mucho menos algo como eso.

Se habían separado luego de ello, Alfred nunca más volvió a contactarse con él, Alejandro finalmente se había resignado, así que al paso de los años se prometió que tendría cuidado con su siguiente relación, pero nuevamente había salido lastimado, solo que esta vez había sido su culpa.

Siempre quiso olvidarse del rubio, pero luego de encontrarse con Matthew la situación se volvió difícil, al ser amigos a veces se reunirán en la casa del otro y cuando el mexicano iba a la casa del canadiense tenía que toparse con el estadounidense.

Dado que no podía olvidar los hermosos recuerdos que tenían, pasaba poco tiempo con quién era su novia en ese entonces, llegando a confundirla con Alfred al ser ambos igual de rubios, de hecho, la chica parecía ser la versión femenina del norteamericano, tal vez por eso se había fijado en ella.

La chica comprendió la situación, dándole fin a su relación, yendo cada quién por su propio camino.

Pero gracias a las vueltas de la vida, los tres volverán a verse y sentimientos pasados volverán a revelarse, causando que el mexicano tome una decisión que cambiaría su rutina de siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juan* es el nombre que le puse a Cuba.


	2. ×Lejos y Cerca×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina organiza una fiesta, pero está solo es para parejas, con la intención de colarse cuando se entera de que su ex estará ahí. Alejandro toma medidas extremas para asistir, teniendo que pedirle a cierto americano que se haga pasar por su novio.

Luego de horas de viaje, finalmente llegó a su destino: Toronto, Canadá. Y tal como prometió, Matthew lo espero en el aeropuerto junto con su novio, Juan.

—Ale, thank you for coming— Sonrió el canadiense mientras abrazaba al mexicano

—En español, Maple— Alejandro soltó una risa burlona

—Sorry, I mean, lo siento— Matthew sonrió de manera tierna, disculpándose

—Alejandro, déjalo ser— Le pidió Juan a su amigo/hermano

—Solo bromeó, chicos. Lo saben, ya no andén de amargados.

Alejandro río, siendo contagiado por la risa de Matthew.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a casa, Matthew debe prepararse para ser el ganador— Aclaró Juan para luego sostener su novio de la cintura. —Aunque que digo, es evidente que será el ganador.

—Please s-stop— Pidió el canadiense en un susurro mientras se ruborizaba

—Uyy, no coman pan frente a los pobres, ¿quieren? — Se burló Alejandro

La pareja se disculpó, Alejandro tomó su maleta —dado que solo se quedaría por un día hasta la competencia— y junto con Matthew y Juan se dirigieron a la casa del canadiense.

—Lamento no haber invitado a Itzel, estoy seguro de que le hubiera encantado venir— Se disculpó Matthew mientras conducía. —Pero solo tenía un boleto extra, y como al que conozco más es a ti...

—Tranquilo Matthew, Itzel sabe que la aprecias, no está enojada, de hecho, te manda saludos y quiere invitarlos a la casa algún día— Calmo el mexicano quién iba en la parte trasera del vehículo

—Pueden estar seguros de que ahí estaremos, ¿Cierto, Snowball? — Juan miro al canadiense quién volvió a sonrojarse mientras asentía

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso, Alejandro no evitó sentir algo de temor y pánico. Tenía el presentimiento de que Alfred estaría ahí, desde luego era algo obvio, Alfred era el hermano de Matthew.

—Listo, llegamos— Hablo el canadiense aparcando el auto frente a su casa

Su temor aumentó hasta casi sudar frío, apretó la tela de su pantalón bajando la mirada, respirando con calma para tranquilizarse, hasta que Juan tocó la ventana del vidrio pidiéndole que bajara.

Sin más remedio, el mexicano acató lo pedido, salió del automóvil mientras que Juan llevaba su maleta, yendo al frente Matthew. El canadiense abrió la puerta de la casa, pasando primero y después Juan y Alejandro.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo, como si realmente nadie estuviera en casa, se alivió un momento hasta que escucho unas risas venir del piso de arriba.

—Iré avisarles que ya llegamos. Ale, ponte cómodo. Juan podrías subir la maleta de Ale, please— Pidió el canadiense a su novio mientras hacía una cara tierna

—No hay problema, cariño— Juan asintió volviendo a tomar la maleta

De pronto, Alejandro se quedó solo en la Sala de estar, decidió explorar un poco la casa, encontrándose con una que otra cosa familiar, realmente era la primera vez que estaba en la casa del canadiense, dado que Matthew siempre iba a México a visitarlo y antes... Todo era en Estados Unidos.

Luego de unos minutos, algo llamó a su atención, una foto que creyó que solo él tenía, en esta se hallaban el trío de amigos norteamericanos, Alfred, Matthew y Alejandro justo por ese orden. Hasta donde recordaba, esa había sido la última vez en donde los tres habían estado juntos como amigos.

Alejandro sonrió con nostalgia, todavía se preguntaba porque Alfred se había alejado tan de repente, cada vez que le preguntaba a Matthew, este afirmaba que no sabía, y el mexicano le creía, el canadiense no era alguien que mentía.

Tomó la foto contemplándola aún mejor, luego escucho pasos acercándose así que dejó la foto en su lugar, se peinó un poco para verse más presentable.

Y como si de años se tratase, apenas lo vio, su corazón volvió a latir desbocado, para él seguía viéndose igual de guapo e irresistible. No podía negarlo, quería besarlo y tocarlo, aunque fuera por última vez. Deseaba que Alfred estuviera con él. Cualquiera diría que debía superarlo, si el estadounidense se alejó de seguro fue porque no lo amaba, pero él tenía el presentimiento de que no era así. Necesitaba una explicación y la tendría, pero debía esperar a que el rubio se animará a hacerlo.

Por su parte, Alfred estaba igual con el corazón latiendo como loco, el amor de su vida estaba frente a él, a sus ojos se veían igual de tierno como años atrás. El americano se arrepintió de haber hecho lo que quiso, deseaba que así no hubieran sucedido las cosas, pero por el bien de su familia tuvo que alejarse de su felicidad.

—Alfred, olvidaste... Oh, Alejandro, no creí que llegarías tan pronto.

Los dos chicos rápidamente reaccionaron ante la voz, Arthur había bajado de igual forma, siguiendo al estadounidense, pero cuando vio a Alejandro confirmó que lo que Matthew le había dicho era verdad.

—Primero que todo Buenos días— Se burló Alejandro sonriendo con falsedad hacia el británico

—Mon amour, ¿qué sucede? — Cierto Francis también había apareció en escena. —Salut Alejandro.

—Hola, Francis.

—Finalmente estamos todos reunidos, ¿Les parece que por fin vayamos a comer? — Sugirió Matthew llegando junto con el cubano

Todos asintieron, además de sentir un ambiente algo incómodo. Sobre todo alrededor de Alfred y Alejandro, los presentes sabían su historia, la antigua pareja solo se veía en situaciones cosa esa y no entablaban una conversación, de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras, pero nada más que eso.

Matthew con ayuda de Juan, sirvieron la comida, durante un tiempo el silencio reino en el comedor. Por más que alguien intentaba sacar algún tema, este de inmediato se acababa.

—Por cierto, Matthew, hace una hora Catalina te llamó por el teléfono de la casa, dijo que le devolvieras la llamada en cuanto pudieras— Comentó Francis luego de haber tomado su bebida

—Really? ¿No sabias para qué?

—Dijo que es mejor que tú lo sepas— Sonrió picaro el francés

—Nunca cambias verdad, frog— Comentó algo molesto el británico

—Por eso me amas~— Canturreó el francés

—Agh— Gruño levemente sonrojado el británico

El resto de la comida nadie volvió a hablar, Alfred fue el primero en terminar retirándose a la habitación que su hermano le había prestado. Alejando nuevamente lo vio irse, en su interior quería ir tras él y encararlo para que le dijera la verdad de una vez.

Pero no iba a verse vulnerable, no de nuevo.

—Alejandro, you ok? — Matthew colocó una mano sobre el hombro ajeno

—Si, todo bien, Maple. No te preocupes— Alejandro le sonrió forzado

Matthew claramente no le creyó, él más que nadie sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia Alejandro y los de Alejandro hacia Alfred. Él también quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, que cada vez que invitará al mexicano y que su hermano estuviera, no existiera un ambiente incómodo.

—Snowball, es Catalina, quiere hablar con los dos— Interrumpió Juan llamando al canadiense

Matthew miro otra vez a Alejandro, como queriendo hacerle saber si estaba bien si lo dejaba con Francis y Arthur.

—No te preocupes por mí, Maple. Ve— Alejandro volvió a sonreírle

Al canadiense no le quedó de otra más que resignarse, dirigiéndose hasta su novio, mientras que su vecino del Sur fue hasta con sus “hermanos” adoptivos.

Gracias a Francis, Arthur y Alejandro pudieron conversar de vez en cuando entre ellos, siendo completamente sinceros. Y no es que se llevarán del todo mal, simplemente desde que sucedieron las cosas con Alfred, el británico guardo cierto rencor por el mexicano. Aun así, debían aceptar que el pasado ya sucedió. Así que por primera vez luego de mucho, hablando de manera tranquila.

Hasta que llegó la noche, Matthew le había mostrado al mexicano la habitación que había preparado para él, Alejandro a veces le preguntaba en tono burlón si el canadiense se dedicaba a algo malo, para tener ese tipo de vivienda, Matthew siempre le contestaba que todo era gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación en su trabajo además de las competencias que tenía en el jockey.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en hablarme, ¿ok?

—Gracias Maple, eres demasiado generoso, mi hermano es muy afortunado de tenerte— Alejandro le sonrió con calidez

—Yo yo soy afortunado de tenerlos a ustedes— Matthew también sonrió bajando un poco la cabeza con timidez. —Anyway, bonne nuit, Ale.

El mexicano solo asintió con la cabeza para luego recostarse sobre la cama, realmente estaba cansado luego del viaje, dado que no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en avión. Justo cuando tenía la libertad de cerrar los ojos y dormir, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con demasiada insistencia, lo tomó y sin dignarse a ver de quién se trataba contestó.

—¿Qué chingados quieres?

—Uyy, weon pos ahora ¿quién te puso de malas?

Alejandro suspiro en respuesta.

—Lo siento, wey, ¿Qué sucede?

—Alejandro, adivina de que me acabo de enterar— El chileno sonrió detrás del móvil

—Wey, honestamente no estoy de humor para rodeos, solo di lo que tengas que decir y ya— Insistió

—Bien, tranqui. Me entere que Catalina y Francisco andan en una relación, y por ello van a realizar una fiesta, pero solo para parejas.

—Debo decir que no esperaba que fueran pareja, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo para que me llamaras a esta hora? — Preguntó notando que eran las 11 de la noche

—Perdón, pero tienes que saber que invitaron a alguien que tú conoces perfectamente— Manuel dio una pequeña pausa para dar un “efecto dramático”

—Manu, ya habla— Dijo entre dientes el mexicano

—Amelia va a estar ahí.

Manuel término por explicarle todo de lo que se había enterado, Alejandro había tomado otra decisión, tenía que asistir a esa fiesta, no había visto a la chica luego de su ruptura y no iba a verla para pedirle perdón o que volvieran, realmente quería ir para que la ayudará respecto a sus emociones por cierto estadounidense.

Amelia logró conocerlo en tan poco tiempo, y gracias a eso, le tomó demasiado rápido el encontrar confianza hacia ella, la joven comprendió lo que había pasado con Alfred y ella no se molestó ni le reclamó al haber tenido una situación similar. Al contrario, los dos quedaron en buenos términos tras eso.

El problema estaba en que para asistir a la fiesta y dialogar con ella, debía buscar una pareja, pero cómo encontraría una en tal solo dos días para cuando se haría aquel evento.

Gracias al sonido de la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta, una loca idea se le vino a la cabeza. Otra vez ambos estaban cara a cara, mirándose sin sentir la necesidad de dejar a hacerlo.

El pequeño brillo que apareció en los ojos de ambos, los hizo sentir tranquilos, tanto que incluso el rubio había olvidado que se equivocó de habitación o eso quería creer.

Alejandro no se contuvo más, y sabiendo que las consecuencias no serían para nada buenas aun así se atrevió a pronunciarlas.

— _Gringo, finge ser mi novio._


	3. ×Fallido×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina organiza una fiesta, pero está solo es para parejas, con la intención de colarse cuando se entera de que su ex estará ahí. Alejandro toma medidas extremas para asistir, teniendo que pedirle a cierto americano que se haga pasar por su novio.

—What?

El rubio estaba perplejo, no esperaba que las primeras palabras del mexicano luego de no verse por meses resultaran ser esas, además para qué quería que fingiera ser su pareja.

—Lo que escuchaste, quiero que finjas ser mi novio— Recalcó Alejandro levantándose para quedar frente al estadounidense

—¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres que haga eso? — Alfred podría parecer idiota, pero realmente no todo el tiempo era así. —Digo, si de seguro soy tu última opción debo saberlo, ¿No crees?

—¿Quién dijo que eras mi última opción? — Alejandro se cruzó de brazos

—Así que... No fui tu última opción— Alfred le sonrió arqueando una ceja entre confundido y feliz

Alejandro había captado, rápidamente se ruborizo por la mal interpretación de sus palabras disculpándose por ello.

—A lo que voy es que... Eres el más cercano que tengo en estos momentos, además de que hasta dónde sé, sigues soltero, ¿No? — El rubio asintió. —Además, sería raro que les pidiera esa ayuda a mis amigos latinos, a ellos los veo casi como mis hermanos.

—Aun no me responder por qué quieres que finja ser tu pareja.

Alejandro soltó un suspiro para darse valor. —Escucha, sé que hemos pasado por mucho, tenemos un pasado que... Por ahora no quiero hablar, y seguramente tu tampoco. A lo que voy es qué, necesito este favor tuyo para que ver a alguien.

El estadounidense obtuvo una faceta de celos tras escuchar aquello.

—¿A alguien? ¿Acaso le planeas dar celos conmigo?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, si quisiera darle celos, hubiera conseguido a alguien mucho más guapo— El mexicano se rio de su propio chiste

—Eso no decías antes— Susurro el rubio ladeando un poco la cabeza

—Hey, te escuché cabrón— Reprendió Alejandro. —No te pediría esto si realmente no fuera importante, pero ahora más que nunca tengo que hacerlo, por favor, Alfred, hazlo, hazlo por todo ese cariño que alguna vez sentiste por mí.

El mexicano aguanto las ganas de querer llorar, le estaba pidiendo que a su ex que fingiera ser su novio, ¿Quién hacia eso? De todos modos, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones, el resto de sus amigos tenían pareja o no estaba interesado en pedirle algo como eso.

Le dolería esa farsa, pero tenía que hablar con Amelia para poder aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez.

Alfred también tenía su propia batalla mental, desde que su hermano Matthew le dijo que Alejandro estaría en Canadá, el canadiense le habló que debía solucionar su situación con el mexicano, ninguno lo admitía, pero la expareja ya estaba harta de tener que apenas darse un “hola” o “buenos días” a lo mucho.

El estadounidense sonrió un poco, esa excusa podría ayudarlo a tomar valor y finalmente aclarar las cosas con quién sigue enamorado.

—Sabes que, fue una estupidez, olvídalo ya veré como-

—Wait, I will do it, quiero decir, que lo haré. Si es lo que quieres te ayudaré a... Ser tu pareja— Interrumpió al mexicano

Alejandro se había resignado, pero al ver la seguridad con lo que su vecino aceptaba, le sonrió de vuelta. Tal vez no sería tan desastroso como pensaba.

—Gracias, güerito.

Alfred soltó una leve risa, cuando eran novios, Alejandro solía decir de esa manera, ahora tenía otro motivo para continuar con su ayuda.

—Solo tengo una duda— El mexicano lo miro confuso. —¿Por qué necesitas que sea tu pareja solo para ver a alguien?

—Bueno, digamos que una de mis amigas realizó una fiesta solo para parejas y a quién necesito ver estará ahí, así que para ir debo tener una pareja.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir solo para beber y comer lo que den en la fiesta? — Alfred volvió a reír cuando Alejandro realizó un puchero en protesta. —Ha, ha, ha~

—No gringo, no iré para eso, de verdad necesito ver a esa persona, solo ella me ayudará con... Con lo que tengo que resolver.

Ambos permanecieron callados por unos minutos, el ambiente era tenso, pero Alfred no quiso incomodar más, así que solo se despidió del mexicano, pero antes de que se fuera de la habitación, Alejandro lo interrumpió.

—Alfred... Gracias— Le sonrió con calidez

El estadounidense correspondió a la sonrisa, le deseo buenas noches al mexicano para después salir de la habitación.

Los dos durmieron un poco más tranquilos aquella noche.

───────────

—Sabía que lo ibas a lograr, eres el mejor, Maple— Felicito el mexicano mientras abrazaba al canadiense

—Merci Alejandro— Sonrió Matthew. —Me alegro también por ti.

—¿A chinga y eso por qué? — Dudo el castaño

—Bueno, desde la mañana note que tú y Alfred ya se dirigían más de tres palabras— El canadiense sonrió con cierta diversión. —¿Acaso sucedió algo y yo no me he enterado?

Alejandro se ruborizo negando rápidamente.

—Maple, no es nada de lo que tu crees. Solo hicimos un trato para estar en paz por un tiempo.

—Are you sure?

—Neta, wey. Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso— Aclaró Alejandro

—Je suis fier de toi, Matthew (Estoy orgulloso de ti)— Francis los interrumpió llegando junto con Arthur

—Merci— Matthew correspondió el halago

—¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar este acontecimiento? — Sugirió Juan colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su novio

—Por nosotros bien, no es así, mon amour— El francés le sonrió pícaro al británico

—Si, no tengo ningún problema, y ya te dije que dejes de decirme así, frog— Aclaró Arthur ruborizándose un poco

—Alfred, ¿tú también vienes? — Preguntó Matthew a su hermano

—Eh? I mean, Yes, I don't have problem with that— Alfred sonrió para después mirar al mexicano, quién también le sonrió de vuelta

Ellos no lo habían notado, pero los demás si, ellos sabían que había algo más en esa mirada, al único que no le agradaba del todo era a Arthur, dado que el británico tenía miedo por Alfred, no deseaba que volviera a sufrir.

—Entonces, vamos— Matthew chillo con emoción sacándolos de su trance, disculpándose por ello

Aunque se llevará bien con casi todo el mundo, él tenía un grupo pequeño con la gente que podía confiar, y su hermano junto con Alejandro eran unos de ellos, por lo que haría algo para darles un “leve” empujón y que hablaran de una vez.

Así que cuando llegaron al restaurante, le pidió a Alejandro que lo acompañara al baño, tal vez sonaría algo predecible, pero usaría la excusa de que había algo en el interior del inodoro para encerrar al mexicano y pedirle a su hermano que lo ayudará.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, maple? — Preguntó completamente confiado el castaño

—Este... Bueno, Ale, creo que hay algo en el inodoro— Trato de que su voz sonara segura, pues no estaba acostumbrado a mentir

—Matthew, dime ¿qué pasa? Estoy seguro de que no me trajiste nada más por eso— Exigió saber Alejandro

El canadiense había comenzado a ponerse nervioso, Alejandro no le estaba creyendo lo que decía y no era para menos, había utilizado una excusa patética. Así que solo se resignó.

—Cierto, no hay nada, olvídalo. Creí que estaba hablando con el mexicano que no le temía a nada, pero bueno.

—Oye, claro que estás hablando con ese mero— El mexicano sonó indignado

—Really? Entonces entra y ve— El canadiense sonrió internamente, parte de su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección

—Veras que no tengo miedo a nada, a ver que diantres hay en el inodoro.

Matthew le señalo que cubículo era y apenas entró el mexicano, lo encerró por fuera, ya que por suerte parte del seguro también se encontraba por fuera, así que uso el contenedor de basura, estando lo suficientemente pesado para encerrar a Alejandro.

—Maple, Matthew Williams, sácame de aquí, ¡Ahora! — Exigió Alejandro mientras trataba de salir

—Lo siento, pero necesito traer a alguien— Con rapidez el canadiense salió del baño

—¿De quién...? ¡Matthew!, este wey si se pasó de lanza— Exclamó el castaño continuando con abrir la puerta para después darle un golpe. —Verga, wey. Si esta difícil esta madre.

Mientras tanto, Matthew había ido hacia la mesa en donde estaban los demás, Alfred lo miro con cierta duda, pues no estaba con Alejandro.

—Matty, where's Alejandro? — Le preguntó al de nacionalidad canadiense

—Justo a eso venía, Alex se quedó atrapado en uno de los cubículos del baño— Respondió fingiendo no estar involucrado, tal vez resultara ser buen actor

—What?

Alfred no espero a nada y fue al baño, Matthew fue tras él mientras que Francis, Arthur y Juan tardaron un poco en decidir si ir con ellos, lo cual al final terminaron haciendo.

—Alex, Ale. ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó el estadounidense una vez entró al baño

—Gringo, ¿Eres tú, güerito?

El rubio casi siente que su corazón salía solo por escuchar de nuevo ese apodo por parte de su _honey_.

—Yeah, it's me. Where are u? — Preguntó nuevamente

—Sigue mi voz.

A pesar de ser el baño de un restaurante, éste era muy extenso, teniendo varios cubículos hasta llegar al fondo. Alfred noto cual era al ver el cubo de basura frente a la puerta. Había dejado de ver si su hermano estaba detrás de él, pues cuando entró al baño su objetivo era ayudar al chico que aún seguía amando.

Retiro el cubo de basura, para luego sorprenderse un poco cuando el mexicano abrió la puerta de manera brusca, casi pegándole al rubio.

—Perdón, Alfred. No vi que estabas ahí— Se disculpó Alejandro sonriendo con nervios

—Don't worry, darling.

Los dos se sonrojaron por el apodo, el estadounidense se disculpó por llamarlo así. Alejandro solo se rio por ello.

—Tranqui, mi güero. Desde luego debemos fingir que somos pareja.

A los dos les dolió aquella declaración, creando una atmósfera incómoda, que se vio interrumpida por unos gritos de afuera.

—Joven debe quitarse de ahí. Hay gente que requiere el servicio de los baños— Oyeron al parecer la voz del gerente

—¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Alejandro mirando a Alfred

—I don't know.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la entrada pudiendo escuchar con más tranquilidad.

—No puedo dejarlos pasar, al menos no por ahora— Esta vez habló Matthew

—¿Por qué no?

—It's... complicated.

—Sorry men, pero debe irse.

—No please, sé que todo esto tiene una explicación, ¿verdad Matthew? — La voz de Francis se escuchaba algo angustiada

—Matthew, debes parar esto— Pidió Arthur

—Snowball, ¿Qué pasa? — Juan también se hallaba confundido

Alfred y Alejandro no entendían nada, pero finalmente estaban juntos, solos ellos dos, bueno sin contar con la gente que está a fuera del baño, pero estaban ellos dos en un mismo lugar.

El rubio sabía que no era el lugar adecuado para hablar, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que esperaba su hermano de todo eso.

—Ale, honey— Llamó al mexicano, quién lo miro algo confuso

—Alfred...

—Escúchame, please— Pidió callando al menor. —Yo... Quiero decirte algo.

Los dos se miraron expectantes, Alejandro algo ilusionado, finalmente Alfred le diría la verdad de porqué se alejó, si era verdad, estaría más que dispuesto a escucharlo, sabía que su americano favorito no era tan malo como sus amigos/hermanos creían, solo era alguien impulsivo e infantil.

—Hace tiempo quería decírtelo, cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero nunca hallé la manera de decírtelo, además de que supe que te habías mudado de regreso a México y no tenía idea a que Estado... Así que me resigné, pero cuando me enteré que habías conocido a Matthew, una nueva oportunidad se me presentó, pero de nuevo sentí miedo así que... Decidí callarme hasta encontrar el momento perfecto. Puede que ahora no lo sea, pero-

—Alfred, solo dilo, basta de rodeos, a mí también me afecta esto— Exigió el mexicano algo molesto, si algo que detestaba era que algunas personas no fueran directas

—Quiero-

—Listo, señores pueden pasar— El gerente luego de tantos intentos hizo razonar a Matthew dejando que el resto de los clientes pudieran ingresar al baño

—Matthew— Hablaron casi entre dientes ambos norteamericanos

—He, he, creo que me excedí un poco— Sonrió nervioso

Al grupo no les quedó de otra más que salir del restaurante, ya que el gerente término por sacarlos gracias a la conducta del canadiense, por primera vez, Matthew se sentía culpable de algo que hacía. Pero a su defensa el sentía que era lo correcto.

Francis y Arthur fueron quienes lo reprendieron más, debido al ser los más mayores de ellos, además de casi criar a Alfred y Matthew juntos.

Juan término consolando a su novio, no podía estar enojado con él mucho tiempo, Alfred y Alejandro dejaron el tema de lado, desde que salieron del restaurante no hablaron acerca de lo que había pasado por más que lo deseaban. El vuelo de ambos saldría esa misma noche, según habían hecho cálculos, llegarían a tiempo a la fiesta de Catalina.

Alejandro esperaba realmente ver a Amelia, mientras que Alfred pensó mejor las cosas, por algo no se había confesado en ese lugar, tal vez debería hacerlo en un lugar mejor y que mejor que un Salón elegante.

Catalina se sorprendió al escuchar a su casi hermano que tenía pareja, —Alejando había obtenido su número gracias a Manuel— la colombiana al principio dudo creyendo que todo lo hacía solo para colarse a la fiesta y hacer un desastre con el resto de los latinos, pues Manuel y Martín también la habían llamado para decirle que ellos dos eran pareja, algo que de igual forma no creyó, pero aceptó que fueran con la promesa de que no hicieran no desmadre como en las antiguas fiestas que no tenían hace mucho.

Esa noche, todos salieron hacia México, Juan, Matthew, Francis y Arthur también habían sido invitados por la colombiana. Todos se sentaron por pareja como anteriormente se mencionó.

Alfred y Alejandro se encontraban algo incómodos, hasta que el mexicano fue el primero en dormirse, el estadounidense miro con ternura al castaño. Se apoyo un poco sobre él, cerrando de igual forma los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

—I love Ale— Susurró cerca del oído ajeno, sonriendo un poco.

Alejandro había logrado escucharlo, así que sonrió sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando la cercanía del contrario.

Esa fiesta sería inolvidable para ambos.


	4. ×Fiesta×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina organiza una fiesta, pero está solo es para parejas, con la intención de colarse cuando se entera de que su ex estará ahí. Alejandro toma medidas extremas para asistir, teniendo que pedirle a cierto americano que se haga pasar por su novio.

Los nervios subían conforme se acercaba la hora de irse, la fiesta comenzaría a las 9 de la noche y apenas eran las 8:20, pero cierto británico deseaba llegar puntal, por lo que todos en esos momentos se encontraban arreglándose para irse.

Tanto Itzel como Alejandro permitieron que de quedarán con ellos en lo que pasará la fiesta, tal vez no tenían muchas habitaciones, pero al menos el lugar era cómodo.

—¡Alejandro Sánchez! — La voz molesta de Itzel resonó por la casa, asustando al mexicano

—Itzel, ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó una vez que llegó hasta su amiga

—¿Cómo chingados no me habías dicho que el gringo era tú novio? — Exclamó notablemente molesta

—Matthew— Reprendió Alejandro al canadiense que se encontraba con él. —Dijimos que sería un secreto.

—Ale, te juro que no le dije, ella escuchó como hablaba con Juan y sin querer mencioné eso, I swear— Aclaró Matthew con sinceridad

—Eso no importa, aquí la situación es que ¿por qué no me habías dicho eso?, ¿éstas consciente de lo que pasó entre ustedes? — La mexicana se cruzó de brazos resignada

—Chicos, ya casi es hora y... Oh, lo siento, ¿Interrumpí algo? — Se disculpó Arthur, viéndose presentable

—Itzel, te explicaré todo más tarde, ¿De acuerdo? Pero por ahora, tengo que asistir a esa fiesta— Contestó Alejandro mirando a la mencionada

La chica se sobo el puente de la nariz calmándose un poco. —Bien, pero me dirás todo, sin tratar de escaparte— Habló en tono firme

—Nosotros ya estamos listos, Alejandro ¿Por qué tu aún no lo estás? — Reprendió Juan bajando junto con Alfred

El mexicano se ruborizo un poco, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio a su güerito vestido con traje, era algo que simplemente le gustaba pero que nunca le había dicho al estadounidense. Por un momento ambos conectaron miradas, olvidándose de que no estaban del todo solos.

—Ejem, vamos Alejandro, debes arreglarte o no llegaremos a tiempo— Interrumpió Francis luego de unos minutos de tanto silencio

—Oh, claro. Ya vuelvo.

El castaño subió lo más rápido que pudo y terminó por cambiarse, el resto lo esperaron, y una vez estuvo listo, no pudo evitar reír por la expresión que realizó el estadounidense, Alejandro anotó mentalmente que luego se burlaría de ello, pues de no ser porque Matthew lo golpeo levemente para sacarlo de su trance, Alfred hubiera permanecido viéndolo.

Todos subieron al auto del mexicano luego de que Itzel los despidiera y le recordara de que esa plática debía suceder sí o sí. Alejandro rodo los ojos y asintió hacia la chica.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, desde ya pudieron escuchar el sonido de la música a todo volumen, además de ver uno que otro rostro conocido entrar al salón.

Catalina y Francisco estaban en la entrada principal recibiendo y saludando a los invitados. Ambos sonrieron cuando vieron al grupo formados en parejas.

—Chicos, gracias por venir— Habló la colombiana

—Gracias a usted mademoiselle, estoy seguro de que esta fiesta será belle— Francis sonrió con cierta coquetería poniendo celosos a Francisco y a Arthur

—Come on, frog. Es mejor que entremos— Habló Arthur tomando del brazo al francés despidiéndose de los anfitriones

—Matthew, Juan, que alegría verlos— El ecuatoriano los saludó

—También es bueno verlos, ¿Cómo han estado? — Preguntó el cubano mientras sostenía de la mano a su pareja

—Más felices que nunca— Catalina sonrió mirando a su novio. —Pero, por favor no esperen aquí, adelante— La chica se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar, para luego notar a la próxima inesperada pareja. —Alejandro, Alfred, debo decir que es una sorpresa el saber de su relación.

—Créeme para nosotros es más que normal, ¿No es así, gringo? — Habló el mexicano pellizcando un poco la mejilla del rubio tratando de verse amoroso

—Ha, ha~, Alex, is right. Ambos estamos acostumbrados el uno al otro— Alfred soltó su típica risa, no pudiendo evitar sentirse feliz y algo incómodo al ver como la colombiana y el ecuatoriano no parecían estar del todo convencidos

—Entonces no les molestaría las actividades que tenemos para pareja, ¿No? — Catalina mostro una sonrisa cómplice

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos para después negar con la cabeza, siguiendo con su actuación.

—Para nada— Respondieron al unísono

—Bien, entonces sean bienvenidos— La pareja los dejaron entrar para continuar recibiendo al resto de parejas

Una vez dentro, Alejandro buscó con la mirada a Amelia, el lugar era algo grande pero lo suficientemente visible para poder encontrar a alguien. Mientras buscaba a la chica, Alfred no podía evitar sentirse usado, el mexicano solo le había pedido el ser su novio para poder hablar con alguien más, lo más seguro es que no serviría de nada si le explicaba la razón de su huida. Alejandro no iba a querer nada con él, y era de esperarse, él tampoco se hubiera esperado mucho tiempo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Alejandro movió un poco su brazo, llamando su atención.

—Gringo, iré a hablar con ella. Si lo deseas puedes irte o quedarte, gracias por haberme ayudado— El mexicano le sonrió con agradecimiento

Alfred quiso decirle que no se iría, que lo esperaría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Pero la presencia de alguien que no esperaba lo hizo callar.

—Kiku? What are you doing here? — Preguntó Alfred extrañado

—Kon'nichiwa, Alfred-san, Alejandro-san. No espere encontrarlos por aquí— Saludó el nipón

—Lo mismo decimos de ti, ¿Acaso vienés con Heracles? — Cuestionó el mexicano sonriendo algo pícaro

—Eh? Hai, él fue al baño un momento, pero los vi a ustedes y decidí saludarlos— Aclaró Kiku. —¿Pensé que lo suyo ya había pasado?

—Este, lo siento Kiku, pero tengo que hablar con alguien, nos vemos después— Se despidió Alejandro dejando al estadounidense y al japonés

—Etto, Alfred-san, ¿está todo bien entre ustedes?

El rubio suspiro con pesadez. —Kiku, me alegro de verdad que estés aquí. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Alejandro llegó hasta Amelia, llamando su atención luego de haberse aclarado la garganta, una vez que le confesará lo que sentía, no habría vuelta atrás.

—Amelia— Llamó viendo como la mencionada se dio la media vuelta, dejando de hablar con su pareja

La chica parpadeo unos segundos, confirmando que no era una ilusión, su expareja estaba ahí en el mismo lugar que ella.

—¿Alejandro? — Dudó la rubia

—Así es, ¿crees que podamos hablar? — Preguntó mirando también al novio de la chica

—Oh, claro. Leo, podrías esperarme un momento— Casi fue una afirmación, el chico solo asintió, llevaba saliendo con Amelia lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ella no lo engañaría jamás

Los dos se dirigieron afuera del salón, donde la música seguía escuchándose solo que no tan fuerte, por lo que podían hablar con calma.

—Déjame adivinar, volviste a encontrarte con él— Habló primero la chica con una media sonrisa

—¿Cómo...cómo supiste?

Amelia soltó una pequeña risa. —Jeje, solo estaba adivinando, además, ¿Por qué otra razón querrías volver a verme? Quedamos en buenos términos, así que no creo que quieras volver conmigo, ¿O sí?

Alejandro negó con seguridad. —No, en realidad estas en lo correcto. Luego de lo nuestro, no volví a hablarle, únicamente cuando era necesario, pero... Luego ocurrieron ciertas cosas que, me están haciendo dudar. Amelia, no se sí... Lo sigo amando o simplemente es como un capricho.

La chica puso una mano sobre su mentón, como si estuviera pensando y analizando su respuesta. —Bien, ¿dices que no estás seguro si lo amas? — Alejandro asintió. —¿Ya han hablado de la razón por la que se fue? — El mexicano volvió a negar. —¡¿Por qué no?!

—Quiero que me lo diga cuando se sienta seguro, por eso todo este tiempo no lo he presionado. No está bien forzar a alguien, yo más que nadie lo sé, además, de que yo tampoco sé que decir... Han pasado muchos años, Amelia ya no somos jóvenes, tal vez todo fue un típico romance Juvenil. Debería olvidarlo, pero no puedo. Alfred me marco de cierta forma.

La de origen colombiano, escucho hasta el último detalle el relato del mexicano. Ella conocía ese sentimiento de inseguridad, pues cuando conoció a Alejandro también sintió lo mismo, pero se arriesgó a salir con él, como dice el refrán “El que no arriesga, no gana”.

—La única forma de saberlo, es que salgas con él de verdad— Comentó en tono firme

—Por eso, momento ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste. La única forma de saber si es amor o un capricho, es que ustedes dos salgan de verdad— Repitió ahora con voz serena, Alejandro seguía mirándola como si estuviera loca. —Ale, te quiero mucho por lo que pasamos, pero debes darte cuenta, ustedes dos de verdad tienen mucha historia juntos, por lo que me contaste antes tienen demasiadas cosas en común. Alejandro Sánchez deja de hacerte del rogar y demuéstrale lo que en verdad sientes, o de lo contrario... Podría ser tarde.

Alejandro miro a su exnovia algo sorprendido, cuando eran novios, Amelia nunca se había comportado tan “poética” con él.

—Bueno... Tomaré tu consejo, espero y sirva de algo— Aclaró el mexicano. —Gracias, Amelia y... Perdón si en algún momento creíste que yo... Te utilicé.

Amelia colocó su mano frente a la cara del moreno. —No tienes que disculparte conmigo, todo está perdonado, el pasado queda en el pasado— Sonrió levemente. —Ahora, ve con-

—¡Alejandro!

Ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que llamaba al mexicano, viendo como cierto estadounidense se acercaba hasta ellos, dándole una mirada fría y molesta a la chica, importándole poco el enorme parecido entre los dos.

—Bueno, espero y sigas mi consejo, debo volver con mi novio. Espero y nos veamos luego, Ale— Comentó la chica

—Así será, Amelia— Asintió el castaño

Amelia término por irse, los dos norteamericanos dejaron un ambiente silencioso, solo mirándose entre ambos. Tenían tanto que decirse, pero no se animaban a hablar.

—Perdón— Comentaron al mismo tiempo

Los dos se fueron acercando hasta casi sentir sus respiraciones y corazones latiendo con mucha rapidez. Hasta que el americano habló primero.

—Alejandro, perdóname. Me fui sin darte ninguna explicación, fue un error, hasta ahora lo sé y me arrepiento de ello. De todo, menos de haberme enamorado de ti. Sabes, desde que supe lo que era el amor romántico siempre considere que eso no sería lo mío, mucho menos por mi actitud tan infantil y ridícula. Soy un desastre, al mismo tiempo de que puedo ser fuerte, pero cuando se trata de ti, automáticamente me hago débil, vulnerable. Lo eres todo para mí, Alejandro Sánchez, quiero conseguir tu perdón a costo de lo que sea, lo digo enserio.

—Si de verdad me amas... ¿Por qué te fuiste, así como así?

—Por ti— Respondió con firmeza

—¿Cómo?

—Si— Aseguró. —Tenía que dejarte, luego de que Arthur descubriera lo nuestro, mi familia había entrado una crisis económica, por ello querían obligarme a casarme con una chica de nuestra misma clase social. Por suerte, eso jamás paso, ella y yo logramos convencerlos que eso no era justo. Pero entonces, supe que durante ese tiempo en donde decidí alejarme de ti por el mismo motivo, tú te habías ido a México, así que pensé que... Sería el final de nuestra historia, pero ahora... No, no quiero que lo nuestro termine así, Alejandro aún te amo, por eso quiero que me des una oportunidad. Una nueva oportunidad, en donde podamos ser una pareja, una de verdad. Te prometo que esta vez no cometeré el mismo error. Te lo juro.

El mexicano se mantuvo callado unos instantes, escucho hasta las últimas palabras del estadounidense, siempre mirándolo a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad, él aún lo amaba. Pero también se sentía traicionado al descubrir que el rubio no había confiado en él lo suficiente como para haberle confesado lo de esa “boda”.

Por un tiempo las palabras no salían de sus labios, preocupando al estadounidense, lamentándose en que tal vez había dicho algo mal para no recibir respuesta. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, queriendo irse de la fiesta, pues no tendría nada más que hacer ahí si su honey no estaba con él.

Pero antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento, fue tomado de la corbata siendo jalado hacia el mexicano.

Terminando en besar los labios de Alejandro. El castaño lo meditó en su mente, si besaba al rubio confirmaría sus sentimientos. Dándose cuenta de que eran reales. Al besarlo volvió a sentirse como aquel adolescente inexperto que se había enamorado de un “rubio ricachón”.

Los dos terminaron por separarse después de un tiempo, teniendo las mejillas rojas, siendo las más notables, las de Alejandro. Quién desvío la mirada, pero rápidamente tuvo que volver a hacer contacto visual con Alfred cuando él lo tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirará.

—Alejandro.

—Alfred.

Ambos contemplaron el brillo de sus ojos, azul contra café. Ese beso lo había sido todo.

—Alejandro Sánchez, honey, me harías el honor de ser mi novio de verdad— Alfred lo había tomado de las manos para luego plantar un pequeño beso sobre el dorso de éstas

Alejandro soltó una leve risa, pero no tardó mucho en responder.

—Si, Alfred. Ya no quiero que finjas ser mi novio, quiero ser tu novio de verdad.

El rubio sonrió y con cuidado volvió a estrellar sus labios contra los del castaño. Olvidándose por completo del mundo exterior.


	5. ×Final×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina organiza una fiesta, pero está solo es para parejas, con la intención de colarse cuando se entera de que su ex estará ahí. Alejandro toma medidas extremas para asistir, teniendo que pedirle a cierto americano que se haga pasar por su novio.

Alejandro tuvo ciertas complicaciones para que su casi “Padre” aceptará su relación con Alfred, del mismo modo tuvo que hacerlo con Itzel. Los dos no estaban de acuerdo por la simple razón de que no deseaban que el mexicano volviera a sufrir por la misma persona. Pero conforme pasaron los días, no les quedó de otra más que aceptar al estadounidense como novio de Alejandro.

Luego de aquella fiesta, los dos norteamericanos terminaron por confesar lo que sentían, desahogando sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, por el momento ambos se encontraban más que felices y satisfechos. Incluso Arthur comenzaba a aceptar también al mexicano, aclarando que no lo quería por no estar “a su nivel social”, él mientras tanto mantenía una relación con cierto pervertido francés.

Matthew por su parte no podía evitar lo feliz que se encontraba, su hermano y amigo finalmente habían recuperado la felicidad y ahora los tres volvieron a formar el “trío norteamericano” que alguna vez fueron en el pasado. Saliendo entre ellos a divertirse, aunque a veces se colocaban Juan, Arthur, Francis, Manuel y Martín.

El resto de los amigos del mexicano, también se sorprendieron por la noticia, pero apoyaron su decisión, aunque claro, primero amenazaron al estadounidense para que no volviera a hacerle daño a Alejandro.

—Honey, ¿En qué piensas? — Alfred se había sentado a un lado de su pareja quién contemplaba el atardecer de la ciudad a través de la ventana

—En nada en específico, solo contempló la ciudad desde aquí. ¿Es bonita no lo crees? — Le sonrió al estadounidense volteando a verlo por un momento y volver su vista hacia el exterior

—Si, pero no tanto como el bello mexicano que estoy bien— Sonrió ladino mientras tomaba con cuidado la mano del mencionado

—Ni creas que voy a caer— Respondió Alejandro ruborizándose un poco

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estas rojito? — Como respuesta recibió un manotazo soltando la mano del moreno. —Ha, ha~ honey, you are so cute~— canturreó

—Si, si a la chingada.

El mexicano sonrió levemente mientras que un tono rojizo cubrió sus mejillas, volviendo a sentir más tarde otra vez la mano de su pareja, solo que ahora, el rubio se había colocado detrás de él para poder abrazarlo mejor.

La pareja permaneció callada por unos minutos, viendo como el atardecer llegaba a su fin, el cielo cambiando de un tono anaranjado a uno oscuro, pudiendo notar pequeñas estrellas saliendo a relucir.

—Alfred— Llamó Alejandro

—Yes, honey?

—¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de volverme a conocer...aceptarías? — Preguntó con ciertos nervios

El mayor pareció meditar la pregunta, desde luego era un completo sí, pero también pensó en lo que había hecho, hizo sufrir de cierta manera a su mexicano favorito. Creía que eso sería lo único que cambiaría del pasado.

—¿Gringo?

—Si, darling— Respondió en tono firme. —Si tuviera la oportunidad de conocerte otra vez, claro que aceptaría. Marcaste mi vida, Alejandro Sánchez y por nada del mundo te volvería a dejar— Le sonrió con cariño

El castaño se sonrojo, desviando la mirada otra vez hacia el exterior luego de haber estado mirando al rubio.

—And you, honey? — Cuestionó Alfred

—¿Yo qué? — El estadounidense lo miro con seriedad, a lo que Alejandro solo sonrió. —Es broma, claro que también quisiera volver a conocerte, a pesar de lo que tuvimos que pasar, tú también me has marcado, Alfred.

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia los ojos, mostrando un brillo inusual en ellos. Y sin evitar lo esperado, unieron nuevamente sus labios, formando un beso tierno y delicado lleno de amor.

Tiempo después cambiaron de posición, volviendo a besarse, esta vez, Alejandro envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del estadounidense y éste atrajo al mexicano hacia él tomándolo de la cintura.

Las pocas estrellas que había junto con la Luna, eran testigos de lo que ocurría, dándole al momento un ambiente romántico.

Tal vez hubieran llegado a más de no ser porque la puerta de la habitación del mexicano fue tocada, la pareja se separó bruscamente, Alejandro permitió el paso luego de arreglarse un poco la ropa.

—Pase.

La puerta se abrió, y un español hizo presencia, teniendo una expresión seria.

—La cena está servida, solo faltan ustedes— Hablo mirando con enojo al estadounidense. —¿No interrumpí nada?

—No sir— Negó rápidamente Alfred

—Bien, bajen ahora— Sentenció Antonio dándose la media vuelta

La pareja norteamericana se miró cómplices, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Anda, güerito. Será mejor que bajemos o de lo contrario Antonio e Itzel vendrán por nosotros— Habló Alejandro comenzando a salir

Alfred lo siguió por detrás, sonriendo con ternura. Nunca se cansaría de que su corazón haya elegido enamorarse de Alejandro.

Esta vez no volvería a cometer otro error que pudiera dañar su relación, estaba feliz de volver a ser la pareja del mexicano. Su verdadera pareja y no sólo fingir ser su novio.


End file.
